Dance Naito
by Kaori-same
Summary: [ Sven X Rinslet ] Ca manque de ce couple par ici ! Ptite fic rapide, essentiellement dialoguée, stupide et inutile, mais jlaime bien Ps : tjrs ds des boites de nuit mes fics O.o REviews?


**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont bien sûr pas de moi mais de _Kentâro Yabuki_ (n.n)

**Summary : ** Sven X Rinslet

**Ptit mot : **♠ Avis à tous ceux qui n'auraient que lu le **manga** : l'**anime** est à voir absolument ! Presque entièrement différent, et tellement _hilarant_ ! J'ai du me taper deux ou trois fous rire par épisode, si ce n'est plus XD **B**on **m**atage ! n.n

Bref, revenons-en a cette fic inutile, inutile, mais je trouve que ça manque cruellement de Sven x Rinslet par ici ! n.n

**+ Dance Naito +**

Sven, Rinslet, Train et Eve sont en boîte, après une dure journée de travail… 

_Au bar _

**Rins** : Tu danses pas, Sven ?

**Sven **: Non, jsuis naze de cette journée…

**Rins** : Mouais, dis plutôt que t'es trop vieux !

**Sven** : Quoiiiiiiiiii ? ( -_chibi choc intense- )_

**Rins** : Hèhèhè ! C'est la crise de la trentaine, mon pauvre !

**Sven **: Mais va chier ! Va danser avec Train, plutôt ! Vous vous entendez bien, non, ces derniers temps ?

**Rins** : Bah oui ! ( _regard sceptique) _Et bien, si tu insistes (_-ricanement-_)! Ciao !

**Sven** : Pfff… ( _soupir _) De toutes façons, il faut que je surveille Eve d'ici et je dois garder vos affaires et j'ai pas envie et…

**Rins **: Sven, t'es lourd ! Allez, viens avec nous ! (_-tire Sven -_)

**Sven **: Mais naaaan ! ( - _se fait tirer et se retrouve sur la piste -_ )

Sur la piste 

**Rins** : Bah tu vois, tu te débrouilles, quand tu veux !

**Sven **: Mais je veux pas ! ( -_larmes_- ) C'est que maintenant que je suis là, je suis obligé ! Et je te signale que j'ai l'air encore plus con que quand j'étais assis !

**Rins** : Hai, hai…

**Sven** : Et Eve, elle est où ?

**Rins **_(-soupir-)_: Là-bas, avec Train ! Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter autant pour elle !

**Sven **: Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle était tout le temps en danger, non ?

**Rins **: Pfff, t'es désespérant… Eve ! ( -_s'approche de la blonde-_) Dit à Papa Sven que tout va bien !

**Sven **( -_grognement-_)

**Eve** : Tout va bien.

**Rins** : Tu vois, Sven ? Alors, maintenant, détends-toi et danses !

**Sven **: Tu me fatigues !

**Train** : Il se fait draguer par une super jolie fille et il fait le difficile !

**Sven **: O.o

**Rins **: Oh, Train, tu vas me faire rougir ! ( -_tilt_- ) NANIII ? ( -_chibi choc intense_- ) D'où je drague ce _baka_ ! Train, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! ( _-chibi crise d'énervement_- )

**Eve **: Pourquoi elle hurle toute seule ?

**Train **: Va savoir… Bon, viens, je t'offre à boire, princesse !

**Eve** : Merci.

( **Sven** : Pas d'alcool, hein ! _(- se fait frapper par Rins_- ) )

_Train et Eve s'en vont au bar. Rins continue sa crise dans son coin à côté de Sven._

**Sven **: Rins, arrêtes de marmonner, _s'il te plaît_…

**Rins **: Mgrmble !

**Sven **: Oui, oui…

**Rins **: Hé, mais j'y penses, ça fait dix minutes que tu danses sans râler, toi !

**Sven **: Ouais, et c'est déjà trop long !

**Rins **: Mais non ! Oh, tiens, j'adore cette chanson ! Tu restes là !

Une chanson que Rins aime passe… Puis une autre… Et une autre encore… 

**Sven **: Rins, j'en ai marre là ! ( -_larmes_- )

**Rins **: Bah, t'aimes pas danser avec moi ? ( -_chibi eyes- _)

**Sven **( -_pris au dépourvu_- ) : Beuh… Euh… Mais si mais…

**Rins **: Alors tu restes ! Youpi !

**Sven** ( -_larmes_- ) : Rins…

_Décidément, Rins aime bien beaucoup de chansons…._

**Sven **: Ca fait deux heures, Rins !

**Rins **: Ah, le temps passe plus vite quand on s'amuse ! ( -_smile_- )

**Sven **: Ouais…

**Rins **( -_pensive_- ) : Je me suis peut-être énervée pour rien, tout à l'heure…

**Sven **: Huh ?

**Rins **: Non, rien ! ( _-smile_- )

Une heure et 20 chansons plus tard… 

**Sven **: Bon, Rins, j'en ai vraiment ras le bol là, je vais boire un coup !

**Rins **: Méchant ! Bon, je te laisse partir, mais tu me donnes ça ! ( -_lui pique son chapeau_- )

**Sven **: Mais pourquoi ! ( -_chibi larmes, 'a pu chapeau !-_ )

**Rins **: Parce que ! Allez, files !

Sven va rejoindre Train et Eve qui glandouillent au bar… 

**Eve **: Déjà de retour ?

**Sven **: Mais ça fait trois heures !

**Train **: Trois heures et il s'est rien passé ! Ca fait trois heures qu'on attend pour rien !

**Sven **: Huh ?

**Train **: Bah, laisses tomber…

**Eve **: Sven, pourquoi elle porte ton chapeau ?

**Train **: Ca lui va pas mal ! Mieux qu'à toi en tout cas, Sven ! (-_ricanement_- )

(** Sven **( _-frappe Train_-) **Train **: Aïeuh ! )

**Sven **: Je sais pas pourquoi, moi ! Elle me l'a piqué !

**Train **: C'est mignooon ! Elle se fait draguer par quinze mille mecs mais elle garde la main posée sur ton chapeau, si ça veut pas tout dire ça !

**Sven **: Si elle le tient pas, il tombe… ( -_goutte de sueur_- )

**Train** : Tu comprends rien à la symbolique de la chose…

**Eve **: Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas.

**Train **: Vous me désespérez. N'empêche qu'elle se fait bien draguer, hein !

**Sven **: Et ?

**Train **: Ne ressens tu pas une sorte d'émotion qu'on appelle jalousie en toi ?

**Sven** : Non. Tu te sens bien, toi ?

**Train **: Pfff ! Bah, j'abandonne !

**Eve **: Pourquoi il devrait être jaloux, Train ?

**Train **: J'ai faim ! Je veux des manjû aux poireaux !

**Eve et Sven **( -_goutte de sueur_- )

Train et Eve sont complètement amorphes (il est 4 heures du matin), Sven est assis au bar et Rins danse encore.

Sven la regarde et voit que des dizaines d'hommes lui tournent autour. Bah, et alors ? C'est comme ça à chaque fois. Mais cette fois-ci, y a un truc qui cloche. Un truc qui cloche dans sa tête. Hé, cet énergumène vient pas de lui mettre une main à l'instant !

**Sven **: Rins ! Ils t'emmerdent ?

**Rins **: Mais non, voyons ! Ils sont adorables !

**Sven **: Mouais…

**Rins **: Oh, mais tu viens me défendre ! T'es adorable ! ( -_chibi clin d'œil_ )

**Sven **: C'est normal, je suis un gentleman et je me dois de…

**Rins **: Oui, oui, si tu le dis, va ! Hé, mais, tu reviens danser, mon petit gentleman ?

**Sven **: Non, je viens récupérer mon chapeau !

**Rins **: Oh.

**Sven **: T'as l'air déçu.

**Rins **: Mais non, tiens, voilà ton chapeau…

**Sven **: Bah, tu peux bien le garder encore un peu si tu veux…

**Rins **: C'est pas la peine, si tu restes à côté !

**Sven **: Pourquoi ?

**Rins **: C'était pour éloigner mes nombreux fans !

**Sven **: Hein !

**Rins **: Bah oui, regarde : ils me voient, m'approchent, remarque ce chapeau fort masculin, en déduisent qu'il n'est pas à moi, cherchent le potentiel possesseur dans la salle et laissent tomber le plan drague !

**Sven **: Huh ? C'est un peu compliqué ton truc ! O.o

**Rins **: Peu importe ! ( -_smile_- ) On danse ?

5h30 du matin.

**Rins **: Bon, je vais boire quelque chose, moi, je commence à avoir soif !

**Sven **: Et moi je dors debout…

Ils se dirigent vers le bar presque désert. Seuls quelques couples y sont encore assis, ainsi que Eve et Train, endormis sur un canapé voisin.

**Rins **: Ah, c'était vraiment une super soirée !

**Sven **: Ouais.

**Rins **: … Dis-moi, Sven, y a un truc que je voudrais te demander…Non, deux…

**Sven **: Quoi donc ?

**Rins **: Déjà… Ton « _vision eye_ »…

**Sven **: Oui ? Tu connais déjà toute l'histoire, non ?

**Rins **: Ouais… Mais je me demandais si tu pouvais t'en servir, comme ça, n'importe quand…

**Sven **: Ben, oui ! Je comprends pas l'intérêt de me demander ça, mais bon… Ton autre question ?

**Rins **: En second… Je voudrais que tu l'utilises maintenant !

**Sven **: Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Y a un problème ?

**Rins **: Non, non ! Tu verras bien, allez, enlève-moi ce bandeau ! ( - _arrache le bandeau de Sven qui se débat désespérément- )_

**Sven **: Hai, voilà ! Je regarde quoi ?

**Rins **: Moi !

**Sven **( -_perplexe_- ) : Euh, d'accord… ( -_fixe Rins_- )

… ( Vision Eye Powa ) …

**Sven **: Rins… Tu vas vraiment…

**Rins **: Ca te pose un problème ?

**Sven **: Je… Non…

**Rins **: Alors…

Rinslet se penche et l'embrasse passionnément… 

**Train **: AAAH Bah voilà ! Ils en ont mis du temps !

**Sven **: AAARRGGH ! ( -_choc suprême intense_- ) Quand est-ce que tu t'es réveillé, toi ?

**Train **: Quelques minutes… Dire qu'on attendait ça depuis au moins deux semaines… Vous êtes lents à la détente !

**Rins **: Et qui t'es toi pour parler de ça ! Petit crétin, va !

**Train **: Ben, personne, mais je suis pas aveugle, c'est tout… C'était si flagrant qu'il y avait un truc entre vous… ( - _chibi lèvres bisou_- )

**Eve **: Oui.

**Sven **: J'étais le seul a pas avoir remarqué, alors…

**Rins **: AH BON ? Ah bah, c'est bien la peine de se faire chier pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien compris !

**Sven **: Désolé ! ( -_goutte de sueur_- )

**Train **: ( -_chuchote_- ) T'inquiètes pas, Rins… Il t'aime depuis qu'il te connaît, mais il y avait Janus, alors il ne disait rien…

**Sven **: TRAIN ! Ferme-là maintenant ! ( - _frappe Train_- )

Les deux mecs se battent ( 6 heures du matin…..) pendant qu'Eve et Rins ramassent leurs affaires et s'apprêtent à rentrer.

**Eve **: Alors tu vas devenir la femme de Sven ?

Rins : Euuuh… On n'en est pas encore là ! (-_goutte de sueur_-) 

**Eve **: Peut-être, mais je vais vous gêner, non ?

**Rins **: Pas du tout, princesse ! Sven tient trop à toi de toutes façons, j'arriverai pas à me débarrasser de toi !

**Eve **: Tu voulais te débarrasser de moi ?

**Rins **: Mais non, _baka _! ( -_smile_- ) On va se partager Sven et il va souffrir !

**Eve **: …

**Rins **: Mais bon, si tu veux mon avis, il mérite pas d'avoir deux femmes rien que pour lui !

**Eve **: Ah ?

**Sven **: Rins ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes ?

**Rins **: Rien de bien méchant, mon petit gentleman !

**Train **: « Mon petit gentleman » ? C'est glauque !

**Sven & Rins **: Ah, toi, ta gueule !

**Train **: Oh, mais regardez-moi ça ! Il aime bien son petit surnom le petit gentleman à sa Rinslet !

**Sven **: Ta gueuuuuuuuulleuuuuhhh ! ( -_rouge_- )

**Rins **: T'es jaloux, Train ?

**Train **: NON !

**Rins **: Pas la peine d'être aussi catégorique !

**Sven **: Hé ! Je suis là je vous signale !

**Rins **: T'inquiètes pas, Sven… ( -_smile_- )

**Sven **: A propos de quoi ?

**Rins **: C'est toi que j'aime !

Fin 

**Ptit mot dla fin : **… Ma première fic sur **_Black Cat_**, donc soyez indulgents XD !

Je l'ai écrite plutôt vite et ma sœur me déconcentrait, assise à côté de moi, à dessiner des inepties ! XD

Enfin bon, je corrigerai tout ça peut-être un jour, je trouve que ça va un peu vite sur la fin… On verra.

Sinon, je trouve qu'ils vont trop bien ensemble, **Sven** et **Rinslet**, surtout depuis que j'ai regardé l'animé ! Aaah, quand on est fan d'un couple, les autres personnages deviennent vite lassants… n.n

Quelqu'un peut me tuer _Janus_ ? XD

RevieWs ? O**y**asu**m**ina**s**ai, moi jvais dormir ! 02h13… **C'est pas bien** ça ! LoOol ! n.n


End file.
